Thraist Powell
Thraist Rodram, born Thraist Adrian Powell, is a half-Quel’dorei ranger from the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Currently, Thraist is employed under The Duskfall Collective as a sea-captain while he leads a small syndicate of individuals that call themselves the Shattered Glass. Thraist A. Powell (14 December, Year 17 Lotharian Calendar) is a half-Quel’dorei in his late twenties and the last surviving member of the Powell Family. A family who predominantly were known in Tirisfal Glades for their leather crafting and tannery. He serves the kingdom of Khaz Modan and, despite his heritage, was loyal to King Magni Bronzebeard. This loyalty only superseded to the Council of Three Hammers when King Bronzebeard was crystallized. Unaffiliated with any organization other than Ironforge currently, he spends his time with his husband Colton Rodram whilst maintaining a small tannery and leather-crafting shop within the city. Biography Thraist was birthed by an unknown High Elf (later discovered to be Chavira Solarhawke), who had been visiting Lordaeron. to a tanner named Alexander Powell before Kel'Thuzad and his Cult of the Damned in Year 17 Lotharian Calander (Year 609 King's Calander) formed The Scourge. The adolescent Thraist grew up in an age that would be scarred in chaos, death and the constant fear of being consumed by the shadows. A bleaker contrast to the seemingly short time between the ravages of war that had started to eat away at the heart of the Grand Alliance. As a child, Thraist was trained in his father's craft in tannery and leather crafting while his uncle, Xavier Powell, taught him the ways of the land. While his grandparents, Julian and Martha Powell, who lived within Lordaeron City, would spoil him every chance they could being that he was their only grandson. It was during this time that Thraist started to show an affinity with nature. A trait which pushed his uncle to convince his father to start training Thraist to become a hunter, like himself. It took a lot of persuasion on his uncle's part for his father to finally relent and agree. But, it was something that Xavier would never see through himself as a mysterious plague started to spread through Northern Lordaeron. Being a loyal citizen and a member of the Lordaeron Army, he would travel to the North and help investigate the rumors. It was the last time any of the Powell family saw Xavier. The Fall of Lordaeron The Evacuation to Southshore As the plague of undeath began to spread across the northland, Alexander started to fear for the safety of his son. The rumor of Orcs having escaped from their internment camps and the lack of word heard from his own brother about how the forces were handling the plague only further troubled the older Powell. By time Thraist was four, his father had decided that being in Brill and living so close to the capital had started to put his son in danger He made arrangements and secured a small home in the coastal town of Southshore in the Hillsbrad Foothills. Though his grandparents didn't understand the reasoning for his need to uproot his small family, they supported their son and assisted with the finical cost of his withdrawal from the lands which the Powell family had called home for generations. The Beginning of the End The Battle for Ironforge The news of Varian Wrynn's death had only just reached Ironforge when the skies darkened and the Legion rained down. Kharanos was outmatched as the demons poured into the village. Among the many heroes of the Grand Alliance that came to the aid of the town was Thraist who hadn't been able to answer the call to aid the Alliance in the battle of Broken Shore. It was a savage battle, and many lives were claimed in the process of pushing back the Legion forces from Dun Morogh. Only just barely did the forces push back the Legion and defeat the commander that descended into the battle. In the wake of the battle, Thraist aided with the finding of missing Ironforge guard and citizens before he tended to his own injuries. The future looked bleak as seemingly the end of the world had finally come. Relocation to Booty Bay Personality Thraist is a young man who still has yet to shake the recklessness behavior that is attached to someone as young as he still is considered. Relationships Colton Rodram Appearance Out of Game Information The Player The Rules Category:Half Elf Category:Rangers Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeronian